tythisfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Rangers join Human forces and reclaim territory from the orcs
The Elven Council Gathers It was not long before the Elves took notice of the Dwarven-Human alliance ability to stop the Orcish campaign. The Councils gathered in the halls of Silver Glade to Decide on whether to stay neutral or join the alliance, they knew that eventually the orcs would go for elven lands with much more resources from the conquered kingdoms and clans. After two long weeks they decided to form a blockade barring the orcs from elven territory and sending three regiments of elven archers led by Ranger general Thal'dor Emeraldblade. The Dwarves received word of the incoming Elven regiments and readied themselves for attack, the elven representative approached Olarth bronzebeard the lead dwarvish general a signed parchment detailing the elves intent and where the elvish blockade had been set up. Olarth looked at the campground and at his men and women dirty and tired but not defeated, he knew that the elves could give them an advantage and could help the human clans arm and organize better. However he distrusted their shared history with the orcs and he knew how aloof the elves could be, so he proposed to the elves that they would join the humans teach them what they could as they themselves had and after seeing how they fared in combat he would recognize them as part of the alliance. The Battle of Lights Fury After weeks of training the army left for what was to be called "The Battle of Lights Fury" because of the two heroes brought from an explosion of light, the human warrior Brutus Augustus and the Dwarven hero Dav Barr. Together these heroes stopped the annihilation of the alliance army by stopping the Orcish Death knight General Kor'dak Thun and his 365 men. Kor'dak and 6 of his men had approached the two heroes and in a prideful moment Kor'dak told his men to stay in the wood line and watch as he devoured the two warriors spirit and soul. Brutus at that moment charged and surprised Kor'dak with his calculated attacks while Davbar cut through his 6 lieutenants as if they were nothing but thin tinder. Kor'dak distracted by Brutus's onslaught let his men die and in anger devoured his men souls to acquire more power, it was at that moment that first human priest of the holy light blessed Brutus with the Divine protection. The combined efforts of Davbar and Brutus attacks broke through the cloak of death and darkness surrounding Kor'dak allowing three elven archers to hit Kor'dak and weaken him enough for Brutus and Davbar to finally kill him and win the battle of light. In the two days after the battle smiths, priests and rune-masters of all three races forged in secret weapons and armor that held mighty power, power that would match and help the heroes of the battle. The generals prepared a special dwarven chest and a feast fit for kings, and both human and dwarven leaders made plans to construct a temple and fortress in remembrance of the miracle that saved the armies. On the third day since their arrival Brutus and Davbar waited in their tent, the generals entered carrying a chest and weapons laid to the chests sides and presented the heroes with these gifts. The Generals and priests looked up and what seemed to be the moment the heroes were about to approach them the left in a burst of light back to the divine or ethereal planes they came from. The generals and priests gathered the chest and weapons and built a temple and fort Named Lights Fury and placed the gifts and placed them in the center in an underground room protected by dwarven and elven magic and the site was blessed by the holy light, should the heroes ever return they could lay claim to their possessions and charge into battle for justice and freedom once again. Elves Join the alliance After the events that took place at Lights Fury the Dwarves and Humans officially accepted the elves as part of the alliance. The elves took interest in the humans, showed them magic and even took on human ranger apprentices. Once the elves were given full membership the entire elven nation joined the war campaign and regained dwarven and human lands. With the help of the Dwarves they helped humanity build the foundations of a human kingdom. The Elves Vowed to always be allies of the Athantis empire and the Athantis blood line.